daphnefandomcom-20200214-history
Marissa Moss
'Marissa Moss '(born September 29, 1959) is the author, illustrator, and creator of Daphne's Diary of Daily Disasters. She is well known for her book in her ''Amelia'' series. Marissa Moss has also, written several other notebook-like journals, novels, and picture books. Biography Early career Moss's started at first making picture books. Amelia's Notebook|Amelia's Notebook was her first deviation from that format, this book is in the format of a journal and hand-written by Moss in a black and white composition notebook. Moss herself says that she loves this format that she stumbled upon because it allows her to explore the world through a child's eyes. In fact, she says, "The things that happened to Amelia really happened to me--from the fire in the school to the marshmallows on the ceiling — though the names have been changed because my sister is mad enough at me already!"Children's Lit Personal life Marissa Moss first submitted a book for publication at the age of nine. She attended the University of California, Berkeley and graduated in 1979. She studied art history in graduate school for two years and then attended the California College of Arts and Crafts to study the publishing world. She, like most artists and authors, received many rejections before finally breaking into print with her book,One, Two, Three & Four. No More? published by Houghton Mifflin in 1988. She currently resides in the San Francisco Bay Area.Scholastic Published works ''Amelia's Notebooks *Amelia's Notebook'' *''Amelia Writes Again'' *''Amelia's Are-We-There-Yet Longest Ever Car Trip'' *''My Notebook (with help from Amelia)'' *''Amelia's Bully Survival Guide'' *''Amelia's Boredom Survival Guide'' *''Luv, Amelia Luv, Nadia'' *''The All-New Amelia'' *''Amelia's Family Ties'' *''Amelia Works It Out'' *''Amelia's Easy-as-Pie Drawing Guide'' *''Amelia Tells All'' *''Oh Boy, Amelia!'' *''Amelia Lends a Hand'' *''Amelia's School Survival Guide'' *''Amelia's 5th-Grade Notebook'' *''Amelia's 6th-Grade Notebook'' *''Amelia's Most Unforgettable Embarrassing Moments'' *''Amelia's Book of Notes & Note Passing'' *''Amelia's Longest, Biggest, Most-Fights-Ever Family Reunion'' *''Amelia's Guide to Gossip'' *''Amelia's Must-Keep Resolutions for the Best Year Ever!'' *''Amelia's 7th-Grade Notebook'' *''Vote 4 Amelia'' *''Amelia's Itchy-Twitchy, Lovey-Dovey Summer at Camp Mosquito'' *''Amelia's Guide to Babysitting'' *''Amelia's Science Fair Disaster'' *''Amelia's Middle School Survival Guide'' *''Amelia's Cross-My-Heart, Hope-to-Die Guide to the Real, True You!'' *''Amelia's BFF'' *''Amelia's Summer Survival Guide'' *''Amelia's Boy Survival Guide'' *''Amelia's Back-to-School Survival Guide'' *''Amelia's Friendship Survival Guide'' ''Young American Voices'' *''Rachel's Journal'' *''Emma's Journal'' *''Hannah's Journal'' *''Rose's Journal'' ''Max Disaster'' *''Alien Eraser to the Rescue'' *''Alien Eraser Unravels the Mystery of the Pyramids'' *''Alien Eraser Reveals the Secrets of Evolution'' ''Daphne's Diary of Daily Disasters *The Name Game!'' *''The Vampire Dare!'' *''The Fake Friend!'' Other journals *''Max's Logbook'' *''Galen: My Life in Imperial Rome'' *''Blood Diaries'' Novels *''The Pharaoh's Secret'' *''Mira's Diary:Lost in Paris'' Picture books *''Brave Harriet'' *''The Bravest Woman in America'' *''In America'' *''Mel's Diner'' *''Mighty Jackie the Strike-out Queen'' *''Nurse, Soldier, Spy'' *''Regina's Big Mistake'' *''Sky High: The True Story of Maggie Gee'' *''True Heart'' *''The Ugly Menorah'' External links * * *Marissa Moss on Wikipedia References Category:A to Z Category:People